The Rockin' Rodricks
The Rockin' Rodricks are a group of adventurers based in Ghostpointe. They are the rival team of the far-more successful Last Warning. Members The group's roster is as follows: *A human fighter, Rodrick Mondego, the brash and extremely competitive founder of the group. His competitiveness with the Last Warning borders on obsession. *An elven rogue, Aloria Windstrike, who rarely speaks. She has cold and calculating demeanor, and it is said she makes plans to potentially kill everyone she meets. *A dwarven cleric, Deever Rockbottom, the group's healer. Often used as both a literal and figurative punching bag by Rodrick. *A halfling monk, Tixi Tinkletoes, who specializes in the Spider School. Known for her shocking pink mohawk, Tixi often teams with Aloria for stealth missions. *A goblin wizard, Fletch, whose explosive fire spells would be far more spectacular if he managed to avoid setting his own team on fire occasionally. The team has clashed with the Last Warning on a number of occasions, the skirmishes becoming more violent in nature each time. Fates of the Members By the time the Last Warning defeated The Shield aboard the Tower of the Gods, none of the members of Rodrick's original crew were still a part of the team. *Deever was the first to be eliminated. At Rodrick's insistence, the team had been closely tailing the Immer Essen, and so was caught up in the terrible storm caused by Dark Manta. Deever was thrown overboard and washed up with various other unfortunate sailors on Zarov's Bungalow. He perished when Zarov attempted and failed to use him as a hostage, and was shot at point-blank range through the head. Some members of the Last Warning took pity on him, however, and raised him using Dr. Brighton's malfunctioning Rod of Reincarnation, returning him to life as a Unicorn. He then happily served as Deliah the Paladin's faithful steed. *Aloria was thrown overboard at the same time Deever was, but stowed away aboard a passing work vessel heading north towards what appeared to be a fearsome storm. When she emerged from her hiding place below decks, she found that the ship had docked many hundreds of feet above the water on what seemed to be solid cloud. Wandering toward the first shelter she could find, she stumbled blindly into the half-finished fun house that Dick Dempsey had been constructing. What she saw within caused her to lose her mind completely, and she remained underneath Thundra'ket until the Last Warning found her and sent her to convalesce on Cat'Razal Island. *Tixi was very nearly scheduled to compete with Rodrick in the Quicksilver Regatta, but was convinced at the last minute to join the crew of the Immer Essen instead. Immediately after winning the race, Tixi attempted to make off with a large portion of the prize money, but was intercepted by Leaf the Thief, who threw her overboard. *Fletch was also convinced to join the crew of the Immer Essen during the race, but suffered a much worse fate. The victim of a hex, a plague, and a fungus, Fletch was swelled up to the point of bursting by the end of the race, and only the medical skills of Rowan were enough to keep his airways sufficiently open. He was killed in a suprise betrayal by Dr. Brighton, but was raised by the group using the Doctor's own Rod. Returning to life as a Drow, Fletch went on to pursue a career in male modeling. *Rodrick attempted to complete the Quicksilver Regatta solo, but was shot by a fellow competitor and drifted into the Deadmurk. He is presumed dead. Trivia *Each member of the group originally had a specific rival in the Last Warning: Aloria often rivaled Leaf, Deever clashed with Deliah, Tixi battled with Max, and Fletch faced off against Llymiran, before he became a musical sensation. Category:Campaign: Family Matters Category:Organizations Category:Villains